Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assigning shortcuts, and more specifically, to dynamically assigning shortcuts to menu items and actions.
Background
In the past several years, multiple additional functions and capabilities have been added to home appliances such as televisions. For example, some newer television models have Internet connection capabilities and include complex menu systems. However, the consumer reaction to the changes in the design of controllers to control and select actions related to these added functions and capabilities have been less than enthusiastic. The design of the newer controller models with a large number of buttons and keys are too complicated for the consumer to learn, while the older models are too simple to cover all of the added capabilities.